bluebeetleandboostergoldfandomcom-20200214-history
Justice League International (Vol 3) 1
Synopsis for "The Signal Masters: Part One" Andre Biggs the Head of United Nations Intelligence and Emerson Esposito his assistant bring a proposal before the Russian, British, and Chinese representatives on the UN’s Global Security Group. Biggs wants to create a new UN controlled super-human group, a Justice League International, as a counterpart to the celebrated, but ultimately independent Justice League. A list of candidates is quickly reviewed with uncooperative elements like the Batman or Green Arrow rejected in favour of more controllable super-humans with known civilian identities. The idea is approved, but Biggs has already contacted the membership candidates and arranged the group’s first meeting. The UN has requisitioned the Justice League’s disused Hall of Justice much to the anger of a a group of protesters who believe that the Hall belongs to the American people and should not be usurped by a dysfunctional elite who do not properly respect their opinions. Booster Gold arrives to meet Biggs and is concerned by the potential for negative publicity. However, Booster is swayed when he’s told that he is going to be the leader of the new group. That news doesn’t go down well with Green Lantern Guy Gardner who storms out. He’s met outside by Batman who asks him to stay he’s suspicious of the UN’s motives but, Guy refuses. The new group’s first mission is to investigate the disappearance of the UN Science Research Team in Peru. It’s the fourth team to disappear, so the new JLI board their new Queen Industries supplied jet transport to investigate. It’s clear that the group isn’t yet a team with Rocket Red and the August General bickering and Godvia’s problems with authority. Booster has words with Briggs about the membership, but he just gets told to make it work. The jet leaves before Booster can take his seat and he finds that Batman contrary to the UN’s wishes has decided to tag along as their pilot. While they are away two protesters use stolen Blackhawk ammo to burn the Hall and keep it out of UN hands. The JLI find that the Peru site has been scoured clean of the UN team. They are suddenly attacked by a hoard of animated rock creatures/statues who scuttle away after a quick battle. The victory is short lived as an earthquake signals the arrival of a larger treat. They lift into the air, but are ambushed by a giant android who rips its way out of the ground. Appearing in "The Signal Masters: Part One" Featured Characters *Justice League International **Booster Gold **Batman **Guy Gardner **Fire **Ice **Lady Godiva **Vixen **August General in Iron **Rocket Red Supporting Characters *Andre Briggs (First Appearance) *Emerson Esposito (First Appearance) Villains *Signalmen (First Appearance) Other Characters *Blue Beetle (Jaime Reyes) (On a Television or Computer Screen) *Captain Atom (On a Television or Computer Screen) *Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) (On a Television or Computer Screen) *Hawk (Hank Hall) (On a Television or Computer Screen) *Dove (Dawn Granger) (On a Television or Computer Screen) *Green Arrow (Oliver Queen) (On a Television or Computer Screen) *Hawkman (Carter Hall) (On a Television or Computer Screen) *Wonder Woman (On a Television or Computer Screen) *Metamorpho (On a Television or Computer Screen) *Plastic Man (On a Television or Computer Screen) *Frankenstein (On a Television or Computer Screen) *The Creeper (On a Television or Computer Screen) *Congorilla (On a Television or Computer Screen) *B'wana Beast (On a Television or Computer Screen) Locations *Hall of Justice (Destroyed in This Issue) *'Peru' Items *Legion Flight Ring *Green Lantern Power Ring *Batsuit *Utility Belt *Rocket Red Armor Vehicles *None Known Notes *Among the protesters outside of the Hall of Justice is a glowing woman wearing a purple cloak. This character first appeared in Flashpoint #5 and makes similar cameos in all #1s of The New 52. The identity of this character is currently unknown. Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.dccomics.com/dcu/comics/?cm=20048 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Justice_League_International_Vol_3_1 *http://www.comicvine.com/justice-league-international-the-signal-masters-part-1/37-291126/ Justice League International (Vol 3) 01